OSP Rematch
by JavaVirgin
Summary: For all the Javajunkies who want a quick LL high. One Shot Pleasure 2. Remember Lorelai’s blind date with Rune and Luke’s offer to play cards again some other time. Well some other time is that same night.


You guys have been so generous with your reviews. I just had to give you another OSP.

One Shot Pleasure #2. Remember Lorelai's blind date with Rune and Luke's offer to play cards again some other time. Well some other time is that same night.

Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------

Lorelai went back to Luke's Diner, after walking Rory home. She convinced herself that it was because she didn't get her burger and she was hungry, but that wasn't it. There was a moment between her and Luke that she wasn't quite ready to let end. She new it was late and he was closed, but she also knew that he would let her in.

Not only was Lorelai able to talk her way into the diner, she talked her way upstairs and was now sitting at his table, half way through a slice of pie Luke gave her so she wouldn't chastise him for not making coffee.

Luke was already dressed for bed by the time she showed up. When he realized that she wasn't going to leave empty handed, he accepted the fact that he wasn't going to sleep just yet. At least he didn't have to give her coffee. While she ate Luke made some tea for himself and joined her at the table.

"Hey, how about a rematch?" She asks pointing to the cards on the table.

"Don't you have a daughter to go home to?"

"No, I hate her. Her date tonight was taller than she is." Luke laughs a little, remembering her telling him that her blind date, Jackson's cousin Rune, thought that she was too tall.

"Did I also tell you he said that my ears are big?" Lorelai still couldn't believe this guy.

"Really?" Of course Luke thought that this guy was insane, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with the situation. He reaches over the table and brushes her hair away from her face to look at her ear. Lorelai had no idea what he was doing but liked the way her body reacted when she felt his hand graze her cheek. After letting his hand linger there for a while Luke looks her in the eyes.

"Yeah… they are." In mocking anger Lorelai pushes his hand away.

"Not funny." She says and takes another bit of pie. Pushing the pie to the side and she picks up the cards.

"Ok …" She swallows the piece in her mouth. "….Let's play."

"No. Go home."

"Come on Luke."

"No."

"Please."

"No." He seemed dead set in his decision, so Lorelai decided to do something drastic.

"I promise I'll make it worth you while." She says alluringly, but below the surface she was nervous as hell. Her conscience was telling her it was a bad idea but her curiosity won out. She wanted to see what was under the t-shirt and maybe the sweat pants he was wearing. Luke knew that words like that from this woman were never good.

"How?" He had to be careful when dealing with Lorelai Gilmore.

"Two words…." Again her conscience screamed for her not to do it, but she did. ".. Strip poker."

"What?"

"If you win; I strip. When I win, you strip." He looks at her intently.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy."

"I'm not; I'm looking for the bump from when you hit your head."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You're perfectly something."

"I don't see the problem here. Unless you have some hideous physical deformity, that you don't want me to see." Luke roles his eyes. "A tail or a third nipple maybe?"

Luke leans back in the chair and sighs. This could go on for a while.

"A twin brother growing out of you back?" He just continues to look at her and Lorelai felt that it was time to get a reaction from him.

"Ohhhh…." she says solemnly with a sympathetic expression. Luke doesn't says anything, just waits for her to finish. "Are you smaller than the other boys in the locker-room?" She asks as if talking to a little boy. Luke looks at her astound; it was time to end this. He leans up off the chair and over the table towards her and says.

"Actually…." He starts seriously, then looking her straight in the eyes as he continues. "….they told me not to come back; something about killing everyone's self-esteem."

That was not the reaction she was hoping for, but she was more than satisfied with it. She really enjoyed it when he flirts and that time she felt a rush of heat from within.

"How about we let me be the judge of that?" She couldn't believe what she just said. It was her hormones talking. Luke couldn't believe it either. He knew it was probably best to end it now, but he didn't want to back down.

"Lorelai, if you want me naked, all you have to do is ask." They both were caught off guard by his forwardness. The conversation was getting out of hand but either wanted to be the one to stop.

"What's the fun in that? Here, you deal." She hands him the cards. I

"Just so you know…" He pauses and says seriously "… you will lose."

"We'll see." He takes the cards from her and starts to deal.

--------------- First hand--------------

"Two pairs, threes and eights." Lorelai says proudly. It was a good start.

"Two pairs, threes and nines."

"Beginner's luck." She bends down and removes her shoes. "Come on deal."

--------------------Second hand------------------------

"Man…..I got nothing."

"A pair of fives."

"I'm just a little rusty." She says as she takes off her blouse revealing the top half of her slip; its silk and a dark shade of blue.

"Sure." He says incredulously.

--------------Third hand -------------------------

"Three of a kind, jacks." She says excitedly.

"Nice, ….straight flush." Luke felt a little bad about bursting her bubble.

"Man." Lorelai gets up out of the chair, and undoes her skirt on the side. Then she lets its fall to the floor. Now Luke can see the whole slip; it ends about a couple inches above her knees. He looks on as Lorelai stoops down, her slip riding up and reveling much of her legs. She takes up her skirt and puts it on the table next to her blouse. As Lorelai sits back down, she looks at Luke and finds him steering at her. He is caught off guard.

"Nice skirt." He says trying to cover.

"Like that's what you were looking at." She says knowingly.

---------------------Forth hand-------------------

"Straight."

"Full house." He is winning, and Lorelai is getting a bit panicky; but tries to hind it. She reaches behind her back and undoes her bra, then skillfully removes it from under her slip. She knows he's staring at her; she takes pleasure in it?

"How did you do that?"

"If you're good, I'll show you later." She taunts.

-----------Fifth hand---------------------

She's smiling. "Four Queens."

"Wow…..four Aces."

"Shit." Luke laughs at her outburst. She gets out of the chair and stands next to the table. "Close your eyes." She tells him.

"Why."

"Just do it."

Luke does what she says… "Ok, you can open them now." When he does he sees her sitting in the chair. As he is about to say something she brings her hand from under the table and in it is her panties; black lace like her bra. She puts it on the table with the rest of her clothing

Luke swallows hard. "How about we stop now?"

"No! Deal."

"If you lose this hand you'll be …"

"I know, just deal."

Lorelai was edgy. This was not the plan. All she wanted was to spend some more time with Luke and have a little fun. And maybe see him in the buff. She didn't know why, but just the thought of it was getting her warm.

-----------------Sixth hand--------------

Lorelai lets out a defeated breathe. "A pair of fours." Luke looks at her and she can't read her expression.

"A pair of threes." Lorelai's surprised and smiles in relief. Then she watches as Luke removes his t-shirt. When he sits down she asks him.

"What are wearing under your sweats?"

"Nothing." He doesn't look at her when he answers, just focuses on the cards.

This was dangerous territory. It doesn't matter who wins; this will change their relationship. The only question was 'how?'

------------------Seventh hand---------------------

"What do you have?" She doesn't want to reveal her hand first; the last one to reveal his or her cards is the first to know who goes buff.

"What do you have?" Apparently Luke was thinking the same thing.

"How about we show at the same time?"

They both lay down their cards.

(FADE OUT THEN BACK IN - middle of conversation)

"I don't think I can do this."

"That's fine, you don't have to."

"No. I have to. I hate people who play and then back out."

"Then just do it."

"I can't."

"Then don't."

"I have to."

By this point Luke was frustrated. They have been having this conversation for the pass ten minutes, while Lorelai moved back and forth beside the table.

"Come here." Luke grabs her by the hand and takes her with him as he goes to turn off the lights and then goes back to stand near the sofa. He lets go of her hand and places both of his firmly on her hips.

"What are you doing?"

"Just be quiet and don't move." While keeping his palms in place, Luke begins to use his fingers to slowly bring Lorelai slip up in a bunch. When she realizes what he was doing Lorelai quickly puts her hands on his and stops his motion.

"Luke!" She says in utter shock. He looks her in the eyes, his hands still holding her hips.

"I thought I told you not to move."

"but…."

"If you really want to, you can say stop." Lorelai considered this for a moment. When she talked him into play strip poker, she didn't think she would be the one to strip; and even if she was, she didn't think it would be so hard to do. She physically could not do it, and there was no way she was going to back out. So she loosens her grip on his hands. Luke took this as a sign to continue. So he did. Her slip was now bunched up in his hands between his thump and forefinger. Luke readjusted his hands so that only his thump was above the slip; his finger and palms had made their way under her slip and was lightly holding her hip.

Lorelai's eyes were still on Luke's, but when she felt his fingers and palms on her skin she closed them. Luke stopped and waited until she opened her eyes. After she was over the initial effect of his touch, Lorelai slowly glides her hands from over his, up his forearm and to his biceps. He hasn't taken his eyes off of her face, and now Lorelai's eyes are fixed on his.

Luke smoothly moves his hands up to her waist, bringing the slip with them. Lorelai felt a slight breeze that only heightened the sensual sensation. Slowly Luke continues; his palms up her sides and his fingers up her back.

"Hands up." Is all he says when he gets to her upper back.

Lorelai doesn't say anything, just holds his gaze and lifts her hand over her head. Luke slides the slip over her head, and kept his eyes fixed on her face. Her eyes were closed again. She was afraid to open them. Afraid to look at him looking at her. She brought her hands back down and placed them on his chest, then opened her eyes. He was looking at her. At her face. Nowhere else. Luke had brought his hands down too; they were resting on the small of her back and they still held the slip. Lorelai could feel the silky fabric on her ass.

Luke and Lorelai stayed this way for a few seconds. A few intense seconds.

"Hands up." He whispers. She hesitates, but lifts her hand over her head.

Luke drags his eyes away from hers, but only to look up to guild the slip. Then he follows it down until it passed her head. Eye contact was made again and kept. He keeps the slip in his hands only letting it fall as his hands move down. Because he is not pulling on it, it gets lightly snagged on her breasts. He doesn't have to look down to see this; he can feel it. He slides his hands from her sides to front. As he reaches to pull on the slip Lorelai feels his fingers brush the underside of her breasts and her breathe catches. Her eyes close and her hands grip his shoulders. Luke is mesmerized by the expression on her face. He waits. Then she opens her eyes again and again seeing him looking at her face and nowhere else. Luke still had most of the slip in his hand; he didn't let it fall. He moves his hands to her back while bringing them down. They slid from her lower back to just above her ass and continue down and around, until they were back on her hips. Lorelai was barely able to keep her eyes open. Then finally Luke lets the slip fall the rest of the way.

Lorelai let out a deep breathe. She wasn't sure if what she was feeling was relief or regret.

"You didn't look?" She was still holding Luke's gaze. It almost sounded like a statement.

"No." Both of their voices were soft and their breathing was a little staggered.

"Should I be offended?"

"No."

There was a few moment of silence. Lorelai's gaze traveled from Luke eyes, along his neck, to his chest and back up to his eyes.

"Luke?"

"Yes"

"I think I want to kiss you now."

"Are you sure?" she begins to lean into him.

"Yes….but if you really want to, you can say stop." Her last word comes out just before their lips touch. The kiss was strong; yet tender. It was smooth, engaging and absolutely addictive. Luke pulls Lorelai towards him, and for the first time that night their bodies make contact. Soon they break the kiss, but are still in each other's arms.

"Luke?"

"Yes."

"I think I want pancakes for breakfast."

----------The End----------

Sooooooo…what do you think? Please review I love them. I have a giant monitor above my bed with a list of all your reviews.

Also if you liked this OSP 'One Shot Pleasure' and want to check out the first one you should go to my profile page. http/ 


End file.
